


Blow

by Grammarwoman



Category: Farscape
Genre: Club Vivid, F/M, Vividcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-28 02:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15698130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grammarwoman/pseuds/Grammarwoman
Summary: This place's about to blow.





	Blow

**Author's Note:**

> A Club Vivid entry for Vividcon 2018.
> 
> For the last Vividcon, I went back to my vidding roots and made a Farscape vid, for My Show, the show of my heart. As I said when I first started babbling about making this: Has this song been used in a bajillion vids? Yes, even a older Farscape one on Youtube! Are there any other danceable songs about being crazy + explosions + underpants? Not that I could find!

  
**Music:** "Blow", Ke$ha  
**Vid Download Link:** [Sendspace](https://www.sendspace.com/file/3lu0vd), 226.30MB

Password is **dance**

[Blow](https://vimeo.com/285044010) from [Grammar Woman](https://vimeo.com/user1881709) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).


End file.
